Piecing it Back Together
by IndigoNightandRayneStorm
Summary: Based off the movies. Harry relaizes his feelings for Peter after he died in a fight. Or so he thought. Slash HarryXPeter Don't Like Don't read. No flames. Reviews :D
1. Chapter 1

Title: Piecing it Back Together

Rating: M, for sexual content

Warning: Slash

Description: Harry realizes his feelings for Peter, problem is, he realized them right after Peter was killed in a treacherous battle, or so he thought.

Chapter One

"It's hard to watch this, but Spiderman, our brave hero, may be at his end. He can't take any more, it seems, and he is slowly letting go. Dear God. New York City, Spiderman is dead. He will be forever missed, for he has spun a web in each of our hearts…"

Harry Osborne sat relaxed across the sofa, a half empty bottle of whisky in his hand, which dangled off the side. He was listening to some shit his dad played, a long time ago, when he was sad- but wouldn't admit it. And now, Harry Osborne followed his suit. Like father, like son. He'd done that his whole life.

He took another swig of the alcohol and sighed. Peter Parker was dead. There was something about somebody dying, whom you were in bad graces with, which just made Harry hurt more. He didn't think he'd hurt at all, if it'd happened, after all he'd tried to kill him, but still, it was _Pete_ and now, he was gone.

A single tear ran down the side of his cheek.

He wiped it away before it could drip any further. He'd sent the entire work staff home, and provided hotels for the ones who usually slept in his mansion. He wanted to be alone- _all alone_. He hated Peter, for leaving like that. He hadn't even tried to come back, to make up his excuses again.

Harry's chest filled with butterflies every time that man came back, asking for forgiveness. There was a small part of him that knew the truth, because Peter would not kill a man, especially somebody who meant something to Harry.

Peter was in love with Harry, and Harry knew the fact. And he'd long ago accepted it. But what he didn't want to accept was…he was falling in love with Peter. Now more then ever, when the hero was gone, dead.

He wished Peter would come back, try to explain one more time, and then, he'd be able to forgive him, because he couldn't stand the pain of staying away any longer. He needed to be close to Peter.

His thoughts absently traveled to the one kiss they'd shared, in high school. It was a secret, it'd always been a secret, but from that day forward, Harry had given a little piece of his heart to Pete, and up until this day, Harry had thought he had treated it badly, by killing his dad, but he realized now; it was probably a big misunderstanding.

Harry heard footsteps out on the balcony, and was still. He did not turn around.

He already knew who it was…


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, I should have explained this before. This story is kinda AU. The battle that Peter "died" in is not the Venom battle. This is kinda based off one and two, but not really the third film. Sorry. I'm slow. So review. There's one more part after this.**

Chapter Two

"Somehow I knew you'd come," Harry whispered, still facing away from his visitor.

"For the past two years, I've been the hero of New York. But that doesn't matter, because the one person whose hero I wished to be, who's my hero…whom I love…he hates me. And that was enough for me to stop being everybody else's hero because then maybe, just maybe, I could be his."

"Peter," Harry stood up and looked at him. Peter was all torn up, his suit was ripped and destroyed, his body below bloody and broken. Harry took a few steps toward him, and without thinking, pulled his hurt friend against him.

Harry pulled back after a few moments and looked into the eyes of the other man. Peter looked tired, weak, and in pain, but less so then a few minutes ago. Harry leaned in and closed the space between their lips, pressing his hard against Peter's. Peter stiffened, but relaxed a second later, as Harry tightened his arms around Peter. A few moments later, Peter's legs give out, and he collapsed into Harry's arms. Harry carried the wounded hero to his bed and laid him gently down.

"Do you mind?" Harry's hand slid to the zipper of the suit. Peter shook his head, closing his eyes as Harry peeled the suit away, the blood sticky against Peter's lightly muscled chest. Harry pulled Peter's boots off and took the suit into the wash room. He came back a few minutes later with a warm cloth and a first aid kit.

"I will warn you, I suck at this…" Harry pulled up a chair to the side of the bed. "So don't kill me if I mess up."

Peter chuckled quietly, sitting up slightly. "I don't think my body can hurt more."

"Well good," Harry smiled. "So what exactly does Mary-Jane think?" Harry tried to hide is curiosity whether Peter intended to stay with her. If they were even together at the moment. The lack of communication with Peter definitely put a dent in his information.

"Mary-Jane knows…everything," Peter sighed looking away, "She guessed why I spent so much time trying to get your forgiveness…why I cared so…"

"Well you have it. My forgiveness," Harry whispered, as their eyes locked and silence filled the room. Harry leaned in and kissed Peter again, cupping Peter's head in his hands. Harry pulled away and grazed his nose lightly against the other man's nose.

"Maybe you should shower," Harry murmured, "To wash the blood off."

"I donno if I can…uh…stand long enough," Peter said, as Harry's lips traveled down to his neck.

"I'll help you," Harry said.

"Good Idea," Peter said as Harry scooped him up in his arms and headed for the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**To clear this up, Harry and Peter didn't do anything in the shower, but they have as of this chapter, which is relatively soon after the last, but in the shower, it was purely cleaning, and you guys may underestimate the powers of a good shower. Anyways, this is the end. R and R.**

Chapter Three

Peter woke slowly, sitting up in Harry's bed. Harry was still asleep, snoring. Peter liked to watch him sleep. His bare chest moving along with his deep breaths, his body relaxed. Sometimes when the crime scene was low, he'd just sit on the window sill and watch him, for hours on end.

It felt weird to be naked in somebody else's bed, well, naked in a bed at all. Peter and Mary-Jane had never been intimate. And Peter took to wearing a pair of pajama pants Aunt May had knitted for him. They were comfortable. But tonight, falling asleep in Harry's strong arms, safe, protected. In those arms he didn't want to protect, he wanted to be protected, and he was.

Peter stood up and walked casually over to the window, limping slightly. He opened the window to let fresh air inside.

"Can't sleep?"

"I like the night," Peter replied absently, "It's peaceful."

"The beds colder when you aren't in it," Harry observed walking over to him, "I like the warmth." He kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Harry, I want to explain about your father."

"Don't, I know you didn't do it, I mean, you wouldn't do that to me, right?" Harry said, leaning against the wall beside the window.

"Of course not," Peter whispered.

"Then let's just forget it, alright? You and me, we're fine now. Better then ever."

"If that's what you want," Peter said.

"It is. But I'm a greedy boy. That's not all I want," Harry kissed him again, catching his bottom lip. Peter moaned, and let Harry lead him back to the bed.

A half hour later they were back in each others arms, breathing harshly from previous events.

"I have to go to work in three hours," Harry whined, "Damn it. I don't want to leave you."

"Just go," Peter encouraged, "I'll be right here when you get back. I got fired from my job."

"Alright," Harry said, tightening his arms around Peter's body. "And you don't have to worry about money. I'm just doing this job because one of my dad's old friends asked me too, but I got enough dough for the rest of our lives."

"Our lives," Peter repeated.

Harry smiled, "Our lives."


End file.
